Guilty Feelings
by Kakuzuslittleone
Summary: Cross meets up with a new friend, and many naughty things ensue. Poor Komui is left at home, all alone. How will he react when this mystery person is brought home, pregnant? CrossxKomui Crossxsurprise


Okay, first of all, I regret to inform you all, that my other story, Cold Waters is on hiatus. I believe I am going to make the next chapter, the last chapter, as I am running out of ideas. Though if you can suggest a pairing, hopefully of either D. Gray-man or Yu Yu Hakusho, or Naruto, I will gladly write a story for you. Just let me know if you want it to be a dirty story or not. Anyway, this story was inspired by the song Careless Whisper by Seether. I do not own the song, the anime, nor any of the characters. And on with the story!!!

Our story today starts in a little place called the Black Order. A quant little place that totally didn't stick out. Nope, not at all! At least….that's what they'd like to think. In reality, it stuck out like a bull trying to hide in a flock of baby ducks. That'd be about the size comparison too! And their enemies couldn't find their Headquarters?! Seriously?! I mean freaking….never mind. Off topic! Our story is about a certain man, a red head, and his psycho lover. And no, we don't mean Lavi and Kanda. Hot as that may be. We zoom in on the unnatural building and use x-ray vision to look through the walls. Yes, we're just that awesome. Anyway, on with the story!

Cross Marian half ran, half walked the tight corridor of the Black Order. He was trying to escape Komui, who was in his weird experimenting mood again, and he was NOT going to stick around for that! Honestly, the man was a great ay, and he meant GREAT! But he didn't sign up for the psycho side of him! He walked quickly, his pace increasing as he got closer and closer to the waterway. As he hopped into the boat, he froze. There had been a very loud explosion from not very far away. He pushed the boat off and paddled as fast as he could. "Cross! Come back here! The experiment isn't complete yet!" He heard Komui yell from the landing. He paddled faster, sighing in relief as he rounded the corner and Komui faded from view.

He sat down and began to paddle leisurely, slightly out of breath. "Huh…cigarettes ARE killing me." He mused, reaching into his coat and grabbing a cigarette and lighting it, taking a long drag. He watched as the smoke slowly twisted and curled in the cool night air, slowly dissipating. "Kind of like a human life…" He muttered before he climbed out of the boat. He had reached the landing faster than he thought he would. He continued to smoke, the embers the only light in the dark alleyway. He walked slowly, not because he feared tripping on something, but because he enjoyed the fresh air. The slight chill of the on coming winter not bothering him due to his heavy Exorcists jacket. Eventually the dim lights of the bar lit the alley. He took one last drag of his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and crushing it, the embers that had once been his light slowly fading, then going out completely.

He sighed and opened the door, the few faces in the room turning to look at him. All except for one. His lip twitched slightly, trying to form a smile. Quickly putting an end to that he walked casually towards the booth. He always sat here, along with someone else. They met once a week, sometimes more, depending on their needs. They had to meet in a bar, hidden away in the deepest, darkest most out of way part of town. Why you ask? Well, because…"Hello Tyki." He quietly said, sliding into the booth. There is the reason why. He was here, in a bar he was surprised was sill open for business, meeting Tyki Mikk….his enemy.

But they weren't here for fighting, oh no. No, they were here for pleasure. To drink themselves into a stupor, have sex God only knows how many times, then fall asleep, wrapped in each other's warmth. Reassured that they were, indeed, still alive and not just the empty shells of whom they once were, before all the fighting and killing started so, so long ago. The man across from him smiled, his overly thick glasses moving up as his cheeks rose. "Ah Cross! I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up! Like last time…." He said slight laughter, then a hint of sadness in his voice. He had to admit he regretted that, but there was no way for him to sneak out and escape his lover's grasp.

He offered the man a slight smile, hoping to comfort him somehow. "I apologize Tyki. Komui had a death grip on me when I received your message." He answered, shrugging and motioning to the bartender that he wanted his usual drink, and then turned back to Tyki. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two cigarettes, handing one to Tyki and placing the other between his lips. He rummaged through his pocket, searching for his lighter as his hand slid across something unfamiliar. He pulled it up a bit and looked at it, the object ending up being the potion Komui had given to him, the one that had tipped him off to the fact that his lover was in his crazy mood.

He quickly remembered what he'd said. "This potion will make whoever drinks it extremely horny." He couldn't quite remember what he'd said after that, having blocked the younger man out. He blinked as he heard a click, and quickly set the potion back into his pocket. He smiled at Tyki, taking a long drag from the newly lighted cigarette. "Thanks. I seem to have lost my lighter." He muttered. His drink arrived a minute later, the mug nice and frosty. He nodded to the waitress, slipping a twenty into her apron and winking at her with his one eye. She of course, blushed and giggled, thanked him, then walked quickly back to the bar as her boss called her over. He watched her go, and then turned back, being greeted by a very upset face from Tyki.

"Don't look at me like that." He muttered, taking a big swig from his drink. He received that look a lot. Not only from Tyki, but from Komui too. Maybe that's why he hated it so much? Whenever Tyki gave him that look, he was reminded too much of the man he was betraying. Yes, he knew this was wrong, in more ways than one. Whenever Tyki did something Komui did, he always stopped him, telling him to never do it again. Tyki usually understood, and stopped, but not on this one. He heard a sigh, signifying that Tyki had stopped the look, realizing it was killing his mood. They sat there, in silence, just drinking and taking drags from their cigarettes in an almost robotic manner.

This was how it usually was, them sitting there, drinking and smoking, but not once speaking to each other, or even looking at each other. His reason was, while he was sober, it was hard for him to accept that he was actually doing this. Cheating on his loyal, loving boyfriend with the enemy. The very same loyal and loving boyfriend he knew would sit up as long a she could, waiting on him to come home. That he knew would cry, lonely and cold, before slipping off into sleep. His dreams filled with horrible possibilities of why he hadn't come home to him. He felt an ache in his heart. He always felt it when he thought of Komui like that while he was with Tyki. A man with whom he was never supposed to share his bed, body, nor warmth with.

And yet he did, though he always had to be drunk to do it. And to be completely honest, it still bothered him; more than he figured it would, even when he was drunk. The hours passed quickly, as did the drinks, and soon they were both drunk. "I'll be right back." Tyki slurred as he got up and headed towards the bathroom. He watched him as he walked away, and then reached into his jacket, pulling out a new cigarette. He reached into his pocket again, reaching for his lighter when he felt that unfamiliar object again. He pulled it out and remembered what it was immediately. He didn't even think twice before he poured it into Tyki's drink. He stirred it a bit, setting it back down as the bathroom door opened.

He looked up at the Noah as he approached. He heard the sort of musical laughter that Tyki had as he noticed the cigarette. "Another one Cross? How many does that make for you now?" Tyki asked as he pulled out his lighter, the flame jumping to life as the flint hit the metal. "Eight. But who's counting?" He answered, sipping his drink. He was already to the point where his groin fought against his pants, wishing to be free. But he could tell Tyki wasn't there just yet. His eyes were drawn to the man's mouth, watching as his lips formed words, then laughed, and slowly pressed against the glass of his mug. His eyes slowly moved down, watching as his adam's apple moved while his throat worked. He was surprised when Tyki chugged his entire drink.

Almost immediately his face flushed and he looked at Cross with the look he usually gave to say, "Upstairs. Sex. NOW!!!" He smiled and nodded, paying the tab for the drinks, plus the room and walking up the stairs. He almost activated his Innocence as Tyki came out of nowhere and grabbed him, crashing their lips together and forcing his tongue into his mouth. Cross groaned and wrapped his arms around Tyki's waist, slowly putting Tyki's wallet back into his pocket as his hands came to rest on Tyki's ass. The hallway quickly filled with their moans as their hands began to wander while they walked. As they reached their door, Cross unlocked it and pushed Tyki in, before he stepped inside and slammed the door. There was a light click resounding down the hall as Cross locked the door. Let the fun begin…..

And there is chappy one! I hope you all liked! It's my first attempt at this pairing, as well as trying to be kind of dark and broody. Did it work? Also, I won't continue this story unless it is reviewed on. Cold Waters had too many people that would fav the story and not review. I know it's a bit of a pain to have to review, but that's what's keeping me going. And I'm tired of just having like, three people tell me they like it, and fifteen people favorite it and not tell me what was good. Lemme know what you did and didn't like! Thanks! :3


End file.
